


[NSFW ART] tied up in you

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin in some artful rope bondage; pencil on paper.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] tied up in you

  


**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on paper.


End file.
